


Aftermath: Various Yandere Overwatch/Talon X Male Nurse Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Yandere Doomfist and Various [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Forced Marriage, M/M, Male verse, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, all characters are male, all male characters, genderbents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: It has been months since Doomfist got his hands on (Name) and Soldier has never given up on looking for him. That leads us to thee big fight and what might change everything.(Sequel To: Doomfist's Obsessive Love: Yandere Doomfist X Male Nurse Reader )
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Series: Yandere Doomfist and Various [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631989
Kudos: 12





	1. One Week Later

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the New Story and Sequel to the Doomfist one, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story as it starts one week after where the last chapter had ended!] 

(Name's POV) 

I panted as I rode Akande's cock, how did it came to this, me riding my kidnappers cock like I am his fucking lover? That is a good question, he drugged my boyfriend, torture him, the blackmailed me into coming here. That is what lead me to this. But why am I so willing? Why am I not fighting tooth and nail to get away from him. Easy. More threats against my love ones lives. He had everything cover to never let me stop 'loving' him. It is sick yes, I will probably break. Most likely. But right now I have to be strong for my boyfriend. I cannot have his blood on my hands. 

He grips my hips and flips us over, I am now under him as he pounds my ass. how I got here I do know, I just wish my body did not enjoy it as much. I moan and arch into him. God why does this have to feel so damn good. Why Did I enjoy this, this is rape. He suddenly kisses me and cums into me and I shudder his spurts of cum hitting my prostate and forcing me to cum. He falls on top of me and the pulls out and I can feel him leaking out of me. 

"You are so beautiful after I make love to you." He whispers to me and kisses me again. 

I force myself to kiss him back and once that was done he pulls off of me. 

"I am going to take you to Talon head base, this honey moon has been amazing but I do have work to do." He tells me. 

Oh that is right did I mention that I married him the day I handed myself over to him. He did not want to wait at all, he said he wanted me to be his. I am now his husband and I have no say in the matter. At least with him at work I will be able to get some rest for my sore ass. Hopefully he will be gone days at a time, but I am not going to hold my breath on that. 

"I know you love to work so you are going to be a nurse for Talon." He explains to me. "That way I can take you wherever I go." 

I smile and force out a thank you. "Thank you, honey." I say and he smiles and kisses me. 

"I know you do not love me yet, but you will one day, love like this takes time." He tells me and takes me into his arms. 

I rub his prosthetic arm and nod my head. Yeah Stockholm Syndrome usually takes more time. I close my eyes and listen to his heart while I think again of all the ways to escape once I get the chance, that is. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Finally the Sequel is here I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


	2. Meeting Reaper

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up with my 'husband', he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, where after releasing myself we get in the shower and he begins to wash me. I blush as he does so. He then took my cock in his hand and starts to jerk me off. I moan and try to keep my legs closed. I did not want him to touch me like this. But now he knew how to make me feel so good. It is not fair. Sooner than Later I am cumming hard and he is cleaning me up. I could feel his cock pressed in my ass and I did not want to be fucked this morning. So I drop to my knees and take his cock in my mouth. 

I hate to admit it but I was now good at sucking his cock. I hated it but you got to do what you got to do to survive. Or in my case gets times where my ass is not plowed. I lift my free hand and start to fondle his balls in my hand. It took him a bit longer than me but soon I could feel his sperm burst in streams into my mouth and down my throat. I swallow all of it and then pull off. He pulls me up and pulls me into a heated kiss. 

"You are to good for me." He tells me. 

I then more than less am forced to wash him. I am careful not to get him hard once more. After the shower we get dressed. Doom fist wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks. I am in a Navy blue button up sleeveless and tight skinny jeans. He likes the way my ass looks in them. I blush and we head off from his private rooms to the mess hall. Today he is introducing me to his inner circle. 

Their was a private room in the back of the mess hall where the team met. He tells me this and we head into take care of it. I look to see that the man in the mask that I already met was there and so far he seems to be the only one. 

"Sombro and Widower are on a mission. Sigma stayed up all night studying the stars so he is sleeping in. Moiro said he is above this. And Max is in meetings now." He says as he lifts his mask for a brief second to drink some coffee. 

"Alright, Reaper I like to introduce formally to my husband, (Name) Ogundimu." He tells him and I smile politely. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Reaper." I say he just glances at me. 

"(Name) I will get us something to eat." Akande says and kisses my cheek. 

He leaves and I take a seat across from reaper. He looked at me again. 

"You did all this for the man you love?" He asks. 

I look at him and frown. "Yes, but I do not love him anymore I love Akande now." I say. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I look at him through my mask firmly. "Liar." I snap. 

He looks at me shocked. "What are you talking about?" 

"You may put up a good act but I can tell, you hate this, you hate Akande and every second here is torture." 

He nods. "You are right" He says then glares. "Keep it to yourself." 

I understand why he did not want anyone to know. Akande loved him and forced him to marry him. It made me sick, my (Name) being married to another man, all week I have lied awake knowing Akande was plowing his ass and I wanted to kill him even more. I cannot stand for it, and now all I have to do is wait to make him mine and mine alone. I will make sure of it. I do not care if I even have to kill Akande. He will be mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!] 

[Also who should reader meet next and OH should there be Mpreg~ >:3 I got ideas for it 

here is who he can meet next 

Moiro 

Widower 

Sombro 

Sigma 

Maximilian 

Comment bellow and stay sexy again!]


	3. Will Be Perfect

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with chapter three and in this there will be Mpreg and Reader will be meeting Moiro for kind of obvious Reasons. Enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I was sent to the medical wing and now I am going to be a nurse for Talon, but I am first to get my medical exam with Moiro. A male who I learned once with Overwatch and now he is a scientist for Talon was almost always with Talon. I sigh and open up the door. There he was working. He looked up at me and smiled. 

"Hello, Darling." He says and walks over to me. 

"Hello." I say back. 

"My my, when Akande told me how lovely you were I was expecting someone more in his league." He tells me circling me like a hawk. 

(XD Oh shots fired) 

"You my sweet are in a league of your own." He tells me and lift my chin to look up in his eyes. "Now come we have to make sure you are perfect." 

I did not like the way he said that and I start to remove my clothes and he gives me the scans and such. I watch him closely as he took blood and then grabbed a syringe of something. 

"What is that!?" I demand to know yanking my arm away. 

"A special cocktail that will help you start to be able to conceive and bear children of your own." He explains to me. "Do not worry I already tested on several pairings of homosexual animals, not to mention human testing. All came out alive and full of children." 

I jolted up. "Stay away from me! Your insane!" I shouted and grabbed the chair to defend myself. 

He sighs. "Darling do not make me call Akande down here, he is quite the busy man." He says. 

"I AM NOT HAVING CHILDREN! I AM NOT BECOMING PREGNANT!" I scream at the top of my lungs and throw the chair at him and made a mad rush to the door. 

(Moiro's POV) 

I sighed, oh why did he have to be so difficult. I used my abilities to drain him of his energy. He falls to the ground hard and still tries to pull himself away. 

Truth is I am not happy about this either. No, oh no. I want him all to myself, since the moment I read his files months ago. I knew he was the one for me. Right now I am playing the long game. I am going to make sure that he is mine and mine alone in the end and I do not care if I have to kill Akande to get it done. It will be done, I will make sure of it. 

But first I have to give him the first injection. I held his arm fast and hold it in place as I inject the needle into his veins. I push the plunger down and soon he is sobbing as his blood steam is filled with the first serum. One down six more to go. Soon he will be perfect and soon he will be all mine and mine alone. 

"There, there Darling, it is alright, you will be perfect." And Mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, Next chapter Akande may or may not get his ass chewed out by reader. 

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter stay sexy!]


End file.
